


Twins till the end

by Kely_liquid



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Brotherly Love, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, F/M, Forced Marriage, Good brother Remus, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Deceit | Janus Sanders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27163783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kely_liquid/pseuds/Kely_liquid
Summary: Remus hadn't seen or heard from his twin since his abusive parents kicked him out after finding out he was gay. but when he gets a phone call from Roman in tears saying he needs a place for him and his twins after he ran away from his abusive wife his parents made him to marry.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil & Creativity | Roman & Logic | Logan & Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Kudos: 34





	1. A call for help

Remus was at his tattoo shop he own called octopus ink his life was going great since he was kicked out of his parents house at the age of 16 for not conforming to there whey's also for being gay, now he is 26 and he has a loving husband in Janus who is a lawyer, they had a nice house in naples florida, and they have a ten year old emo son named Virgil. Remus was sketching new tattoo designs while his employee and best friend Remy was working on a client when the phone rang. " Girl can you get that I got my hand full." Remus out his SketchBook down and went to pick up the phone. 

"Hello this is octopus ink this is remus Silverton Duke speaking." Remus hears the voice on the other end of the phone choke back a sob. " Excuse me who ever you are I think you have the wrong number and maybe you should talk to someone?" Before remus hung up the phone a familiar voice call out in a teary voice. " Remus." Remus froze he hadn't heard that voice in ten years. " Robro." After saying the old nickname the voice on the other end of the phone started sodding louder. " Yes re it is me I need your help?" Remus felt panic course through his veins. " What going on Roman did mother and father do something." 

Remus hears Roman stifle a sod. " After you where kicked out mom forced me to marries Demand sparkle." Remus was sick to his stuck Roman is gay like he is. " And she was just as bad made even worse than our parents she is controlling, abusive, physically, mentally, and emotionally but the only good thing she gave was was my twins logan and Patton but I can't take it anymore and I don't want my twins to live is a toxic household." Roman was panicking more as he talked. " And with Joan posted that you did his tattoo I looked up your shop i had to call." Roman sounded like he was going to have a panic attack. " And I know I don't deserve to ask for your help after what i let mother and father do to you but I can't have patton and Logan grow up like we did." " Wow Roman let's take it down a few noches now breath in for 4 hold for 7 and out for 8." Remus was glad he learned that from Virgil. after Roman calmed down remus talked. " It's ok me and Janus has plenty of room for you and your larvae's can stay with us and Janus is a lawyer and a fucking great one so you will definitely have custody of them so do you still live in north Carolina right it will take me 9 hours to drive." 

So remus and Roman exchange numbers and set up a meeting place to pick Roman and the twins up. After finishing the call with Roman remus called Janus. " Remus your lucky I'm not doing anything important right now." So remus explains what just happened and rag fills his system Janus hates remus's parents but he didn't have enough evidence to prosecute them but with Roman he could. " And I think Virgil will like to have other kids to play with."


	2. Twin Reunion

Roman was shifting from side to side he and his boys where waiting for Remus outside of a gas station just outside of his home town. Logan was reading a book and Patton was chatting away about the cute animals that ran by them. " daddy where are we doing?" Roman froze a moment but then looked his son in his eyes Patton looked so confused about what was going on." Well we are waiting for your uncle Remus to pick us up we are going to stay with him for a while." "Is mommy grandma and grandpa?" Patton said tears forming in his eyes Roman swiftly pulled Patton into a hug." No they aren't pattoncake you will never have to see them again." Memory's flash in his mind of his parents and wife mentally and emotionally abusing his previous boys to the point where Logan didn't even show emotions anymore.

" isn't uncle Remus a useless wast of a human?" Logan spoke for the first time since they expected that horrible house but Roman shook his head furiously." No he is not he just never fit into what grandma and grandpa perfect world so he do they got rides of him and pretend never existed." Roman was filled with sadness." I am ashamed that I never had is back when he where younger blinded by my parents manipulation to see he was right about our parents being abusive." Logan nodded and went back to his book. After a few minutes a dark green pulled up infante of them when the door opened a man the Same age as Roman he had on black combat boots, ripped black jeans, a sleeveless denim jacket, his right arm has a tattoo sleeve of Disney Villains, the left arm had a tattoo sleeve of sea light, he had a mustache and a white streak in his hair." Hello there brother." Remus said with Confidence Roman has never seen this confidence in his brother before.

" oh Roman are these you larvae they are so adorable." Roman nodded remembering Remus fan of sea life and that larvae are what baby octopuses are called. " this is Patton and this is Logan." Patton gave Remus a big smile at his uncle while Logan gave him a quizzical look. " I see you are a fan of Disney just like father." " that's right nerd but I was more a fan of the villains than the boring hero's." Roman looked at Remus in amazement this was not the Remus he remembered who was full of anger and chaos this Remus was confident but there was still mischief lying in his eyes he was his own person not the person there parents wanted them to be and sadly to say Roman was jealous of that. " one on fam let's get this show on the road it is a long drive back to Florida." Remus picked up there bag and bouncy to the van the others quickly followed behind him. 

Remus put the bags into the truck while the boys climbed into the back and Roman into the front. After Remus put the bags away he climbed into the driver's seat." Ok let's get this show on the road! I know the perfect music." Remus connected his phone to the portable speaker Roman do Remus put on a playlist called Disney villains songs." That seems rather tame for you Remus?" Remus laughed. " yay because there are kids in the car dum dum oh speaking of which Patton and Logan your cousin Virgil is excited to meet you as well as your uncle Janus." " daddy you don't tell us you had another brother." Remus just laugh." No larvae Janus is my husband." Husband Remus even had a husband something Roman never thought he would have." What but your a boy?" " oh yay my parents don't like how I like boys intend of girls that is why they gave me the boot but a lot of people like the same gender and it is ok."


End file.
